


Too Much, Just Enough

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Sidney, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jamie, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Purring Omegas, Scenting, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Sid's always avoided knotting omegas because he knows his knot is just too big. That doesn't stop Jamie from wanting to try.





	Too Much, Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Also a super-passing mention of implied Benncest.

It aches. That’s what Jamie ends up focusing on. It aches, like the first time he let Jordie do this, weak and shaking and scared because it was his first heat and suddenly his alpha brother smelled so  _ good _ . There’s pleasure there, no doubt, but it’s a fleeting thing. Jamie wants to work toward it, but he’s not sure how because moving his hips only makes it hurt and makes the furrow of concern between Sid’s brows deepen. Laying back, he breathes slow and steady, trying to fight off the instinctual clench of his body. 

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Sid whispers, petting Jamie in an attempt to soothe. “This is why I - I shouldn’t have-” 

 

“Shh.” Jamie reaches up to run his hands over Sid’s arms and shoulders, gingerly pulling him down to kiss him. It causes a shift that makes Jamie whimper, but he pushes closer when Sid tries to pull away. 

 

Sid’s knot is still expanding, slow but inexorable and Jamie thinks maybe - “Touch me?” 

 

Carefully, Sid slides a hand between them, stroking Jamie with easy flicks of his wrist, but it’s not enough. He’s too full, stretched too tight and Jamie feels his breath catch when he realizes he  _ can’t _ come, not with Sid’s knot in him. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, I can’t,” he gasps, gingerly guiding Sid’s hand away from him. Jamie tries to bite it back, but a little sob escapes him when Sid’s knot throbs. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jesus, I’m gonna-” With a pained groan, Sid comes and every pulse of his knot makes Jamie shudder. Sid doesn’t complain when Jamie’s fingers dig into his arms; instead, he peppers Jamie’s face and throat with kisses, making the whining sound of an alpha begging for forgiveness. 

 

“It’s okay, Sid,” Jamie murmurs back, eventually managing to catch Sid’s mouth with his own, trying to gentle Sid’s frantic apologies with his hands and mouth. “S’okay, alpha.” 

 

Jamie sets a pace so they breathe together, deep and slow until Sid’s knot starts to go down. He still feels like he’s going to come apart, and the first attempt Sid makes to pull out tugs on Jamie’s hole just enough to send him over the edge. Vaguely, Jamie’s aware of Sid cursing and pinning him to the mattress to try to keep him still, but Jamie’s helpless in the face of his delayed orgasm. 

 

He’s not aware that he’s actually crying until Sid whines again, wiping tears from Jamie’s cheeks with careful fingers. Sid pulls out gently and wraps a fist around himself, squeezing his knot tight to try to calm himself. Come is still trickling from his cock, the flow renewed by Jamie’s orgasm but Jamie doesn’t care. He hauls Sid close, rolling them so he can tuck his face into the alpha’s neck. 

 

“Jamie -” Sid wraps him in his arms and holds him tight, instinct pushing Sid to do exactly what Jamie wants of him. 

 

It takes some doing and a lot of concentration on his part, but as Jamie’s breathing evens out from his sobs, he manages to coax forth a purr. Sid goes lax the moment it gets loud enough for him to hear it, and some of the guilt starts to bleed out of his scent, only leaving the clean scent of fresh ice behind. Jamie’s purr ratchets up when Sid starts to rub his back, and eventually the two of them are relaxed and sated among the messy sheets. 

 

“We’re doing that again,” Jamie insists, voice muffled against Sid’s throat. 

 

“Jamie, I-I made you  _ cry _ .” Guilt creeps into Sid’s scent again, bitter and awful. 

 

“It was intense, I’m not saying it wasn’t. But I liked it. I swear.” Pushing himself up, Jamie makes sure that Sid meets his eyes. “Only if you want to, but I definitely do, okay?” 

 

He lets Sid guide him down into a kiss and he smiles into it when Sid’s scent shifts back to pleased. 

 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and have more content over at [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
